Nothing Gonna Stop Me
by Libido
Summary: Exploring the relationships of RoyRiza, and HavocRiza, through a series of drabbles. From fluff, to angst, you can find it all here.
1. Soup

**In Sickness and in Health**

_By Haraguroi_

"Hate the rain," Angry onyx eyes cursed angrily, walking with his head down on the sidewalk. His black trench didn't cover his nice shoes from the rainwater and puddles of rain collecting on the sidewalk. He walked slouched over, head down so his sopping hair hung in the mysterious black eyes.

Angrily, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, kicked a puddle of water, sending it spraying and only succeeding in having it blown back at his face with a sudden and random gust of wind. It wouldn't be so bad if he had another to warm him.

He could get out his little black book; any girl in there would fling themselves at the renowned suave alchemist. He sighed and continued walking, hands shoved deep within the confines of his black coat's pocket. He knew that the only girl that he would want to be out with wasn't in with that cluster.

No- she was currently sick, and had been for a couple of days now. Maybe it was because she wasn't here to distract him he was getting all his work done early, he didn't know. All he knew was that that's the reason he wasn't driving in a nice warm car.

Well, one, it was in the shop, but at least she would have had an umbrella. She's so practical, so smart about any and everything. He sighed in longing- envisioning the figure, the blonde hair, and the caramel eyes... He groaned in appreciation.

He looked at the stop sign, Westwood Avenue, her street. He turned down it, eh, why not? Maybe he could stay there until he was warm, or at least semi-dry. Or even still damp, all he cared about was seeing her home. He shrugged as he turned and passed a fire hydrant, then a street light, which flickered and cast shadows along the dimly lit street. Finally he reached her door.

Suddenly loosing the feeling in his legs, he realized it would be impossible to make the traitorous limbs move away, so he merely sighed in annoyance at the legs and raised a warm hand to knock on the mahogany door softly.

He heard ruffling inside and then she opened the door. She blinked for a moment, her blonde hair wild and held up in a sloppy ponytail, her eyes as red as her nose and cheeks. She seemed to take him in slowly, as if processing that he was really there. She blinked again and her eyes seemed to spark to life and smile behind their glaze, "Hi." She said simply.

He smiled slightly, "Hi."


	2. Private

**Private**

_By Haraguroi_

Roy Mustang sighed in frustration, running a hand through his tangled black hair, still signing papers. He left in the morning for the front lines, and he was trying to accomplish some odds and ends in the office before he retired from his new Brigadier General position into the lesser position of Corporal.

He knew nobody would treat him as a Corporal there, at least, not once his doings had been known, they would try to at first, but they would know he was at one time the great Flame Alchemist, but then once they found out what had happened in Central and that he was the reason Amestris was without a leader.

Finally he finished all the loose paperwork. He set down his fine silver pen decorated with a flame pattern (Some cheap tourist gimmick he couldn't bear to not have. Roy was such a sucker for flames) on the fine polished desk and clasped his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair and inhaling the familiar scent of his office.

He would miss it, he admitted in his head as he sat there reclining in his chair. Beginning tomorrow he wouldn't have Brigadier General or Colonel as his surname. It would be Corporal. Roy much preferred Colonel, though Brigadier General Roy Mustang did have a nice ring to it. He snorted and began putting the remainder of his personal affects in a cardboard box.

The irony was astounding to Roy. Now he would have to salute up to Edward, even though Edward was nowhere to be seen, if he ever saw him again and he wasn't a Colonel or something better, he would have to salute him and call him sir, as dictated in the code of the military.

He went to sleep that night after packing some more personal items he would bring into his military issued dorm room. Before he hit slumber, one last vision swam through his semi-conscious mind. A certain blonde lieutenant that would be there to drive him to the train station the next morning.

True to his nighttime thoughts, the next morning Lieutenant Hawkeye shook him awake gently, saying, "Sir, wake up, we have to leave soon to catch the train."

Roy grunted, "Who gave you the key to my house?" he grumbled, and "Whoever did, I'll char them 'till they're charred he flipped over, pulling the blanket with him.

"You did, sir." Riza said, smiled slightly at her actions, "You ordered me to watch your house while you were on the front lines."

"Did I?" Roy asked and turned again, only succeeding in falling off the bed and landing on the floor with a loud 'thunk' as his rear hit the wood, "Then maybe I won't fry him." He commented, rubbing his head.

"Sir, are you ready to leave?" she asked, looking at the boxes. Some were books, some were music, some was pictures and memories, and others just held clothes. She noticed they were the only thing neat in the entire room, which looked like a tornado had come through it.

"Yea. Jus' gotta shower and then eat some food and then we can dash." He said groggily, standing and entering the bathroom, tripping over the small carpet at the bathroom's entrance. Roy yelped, "You didn't see anything!" and closed the door.

It made Riza wonder how he got to work on time- Well, for the most part on time- and also, if the rumors were indeed true, how did he get a girl out of the house by the time he went to work? The Flame Alchemist remained a-very appealing- enigma to her, no matter what she tried to do to understand him.

Roy came out of the bathroom a half an hour later, hair slicked back and placed underneath a standard issue military cap. He also had on a new uniform. One devoid of stars or badges he had earned from the Ishbal war. It truly seemed as if he was starting over, at a lower rank that alchemists start with, which is Major. (A/N: ...O.o; I think.)

He saluted to Riza, "Good morning Lieutenant." He said his mouth twitching like he wanted to smirk.

"You know you do not have to salute me, sir." Riza replied, flustered at the acknowledgment.

"And you do not have to call me sir, ma'm" he retorted, sitting and beginning to eat some eggs that Riza had made while he was partaking in showering pleasures, although he felt nauseous with the nerves bundling in the pit of his stomach and deciding to mosh.

The packed his things into her trunk in silence, then rode to the train silence, still silent as Riza gained control of herself and Roy fought the moshing emotions. When the train blew it's horn and the people were instructed to get on, Roy cleared his throat, "Uhm, I…Thank you, for everything you've done for me." He said finally.

"Roy.." Riza started, forgetting herself in the moment and not saying sir, "If I hand been quicker to follow through the plan then you wouldn't have lost your eye and you wouldn't have to be doing this right now! I know it's all my fault, but please don't go." She released what had been itching at her for the passed month or so.

"Riza," Roy said, "I thought we had cleared this up? It's not your fault; I'm alive, aren't I?" Riza nodded, "So you see, there's no real harm done that can't be healed. My eye will be fine, I'm not angry at you or anything."

"But you lost your eye because of me! And now you're going to the front lines without me! How will you look out for yourself? Please say I can go…"

"No, Riza. I need to start over, I need to compensate. I know you don't think it right now, but it's a good thing to do and I will be back, don't worry."

"Roy!" she exclaimed, "You're going to the front lines! You may die if I'm not there to protect you!"

"I can take care of myself, Sniper." He said with a smile, "But if I do die, I'll be with you always. Your life can go on without bossing and threatening me you know." He teased.

Riza looked down, looking back up after a moment with a single tear winding down her smooth cheek, "Are you sure," Roy heard her voice crack slightly, "you have to do this? There's no way I can persuade you otherwise?"

Roy cupped her cheek with a gentle yet rough hand, "Don't tell me the almighty Sniper is crying? For me?" he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her smooth cheek, catching the tear, "I'll write every week, alright?" he asked her softly.

Riza nodded, smiling shakily. Once she had gained control of herself she said, "Alright. Just don't go and get yourself killed."

"I'll try not to." Roy said, turning and boarding the train.

Riza watched the train leave until it was nothing on the horizon.

-+-+-+-+-+-

A couple months later, Roy sat, trying to write a letter to Riza. He was getting sent out to fight in about a week. Roy ran a hand through his hair. He was now a Second lieutenant. He tapped his pen to the paper already adorned with a series of marks and scratched out figures.

'

He sighed in annoyance and impatience and crumpled up the paper, tossing it and letting it join its numerous comrades of scrap in the wastebasket. He sighed and looked at the new blank piece of paper, staring up at him as if saying, 'GODDAMNIT. DON'T THROW ME AWAY.' He couldn't do that to the poor thing.

He began writing. After roundabout an hour, he sat and looked at the words staring up at them. Then with a sigh he got up, put the letter in an envelope, stamped it, and let it begin its journey to Riza.

_Dear Riza,_

_I know I told you I would write every week but I haven't. But I'm not dead, see. It's been nearly a year since I left, and I haven't so much as left a message for you at work, sorry. Things have been busy around here, for one, I'm now a Second lieutenant, and I'm being sent out to the front front lines, soon. I'm going to be transferred back to Central if I survive. They aren't allowing me to use alchemy, even if I did swear it off. I'm a sniper, now for my Captain. But there is another condition that I'm mailing this. I never got to say it before because it was highly improper, but I heard the law was changed now…If I don't come back, I need this for my conscious, so don't rip up this letter now and be done with it. Riza, I'm going to be honest. Whenever I think of you I blush, I feel hot and nervous and sweaty. Around you I feel like I'm trying to pass the State Alchemy exam again. My legs rebel and my mind goes numb. I think- at least, Hughes told me- that I love you. I know, unbelievably corny, but it all leads up to that. If I die, I want you to remember, I'll love you always, and I will be waiting for you when you finally leave. I promise._

_Love,_

_Second Lieutenant Roy Mustang_


	3. Waiting

Joining the military did many good things for him when he was at the small age of 13. He got away from his father (Along with his three older sisters, though they were already married off by the time he could begin to comprehend anything, so he never really counted them.) and the stress of his hometown.

When he joined the military, he met many interesting people, and encountered things he was both sad and happy to encounter. One of those people was a certain solider in the military. She was pretty, blonde, with brown hair and looks to kill. Though maybe her gun did most of the killing before her looks could get there. Roy wasn't all too sure.

She was unique and he liked her almost straightaway. Now, almost ten years later, he still harbors that feeling, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce. But he can be patient with her. He could wait. Even if it took a thousand years he would wait for her, through thick or thin. Why?

Because she was worth the wait.

-!-

Oi, short, I know. I had a whole lot more, but I deleted it because it was sorta random. Did you like my last chappy of this? Ahahah, maybe later on there will be a part two. Who knows! Anyway, sorry for the late update. I'm lame, I know. This one sucks, too. Sorry. Hehe. I was working on my Edenvy fic and I was just listening to music and got randomly inspired.


	4. Love

_Disclaimer_- I don't own it, I don't care.

**There's character death**

Mary, this is for you, consider it a parting gift.

Enjoy.

-!-

Roy was hard at work when he heard Riza open the door to the office. Happily he looked up, a smile already on his face. He had shown up to work early, had stayed late, gotten everything done, and of course never forgot to kiss his newly found love goodbye or goodnight. When he saw her eyes and face, though, his face fell. She came up to his desk and he tried to make her better, assuming something had gone wrong, like she had woken up late, "What's wrong, Ri?" he asked, using her nickname.

"Roy, we need to talk." she said softly, averting her eyes from his face, which immediately fell. He knew those words all too well, he had used them on a couple of choice women himself, except this time it would be opposite. He had a feeling it wouldn't be Riza going home with a heavy heart or strained smile, pretending everything's alright.

"What about?" he asked innocently, trying to push what was to come out of his mind and make it blank. But anxiousness overwhelmed him and he clenched his fists under the desk, keeping his face cool and emotionless. He didn't want what he thought was going to happen next to happen at all. All he wanted was to continue working, for once.

"I think we need to take a break from one another." she said simply, looking down at her hands which were held in front of her professionally, "It's just...For a while there's been this weird tension between us, like you would rather see other people but are too nice to say something about it...Well, I'm giving you that.."

"A...A break?" there it was. It dropped on Roy like a nuclear warhead and rang in his ears just as strongly. A break. As in, breaking up. As in, she didn't want to see Roy anymore. Roy frowned, "But why? I mean, I know there's been tension, but..."

"But I think you need to concentrate on other things right now. I'm sure you don't need me to make you work hard."

"Alright.." he said softly, though he knew that was a lie. A bad, bad, terrible lie. Riza saw it too, but then again, she could always see through even his most clever and intricate masks. She sighed, and Roy held up a hand. Over the time they shared, he, too, could nearly sense what she was going to say, "I'm fine, really." he said, smiling and putting on the mask he generally wore whenever Ishbal was talked about, or when Roy was insulted particularly scathingly.

"Are you positive?" she asked, inspecting him closely.

"Absolutely." he said, smiling brightly.

Sure, he said he was fine. Maybe, after about a week, he would feel fine. Though he knew that now, his heart was altered. It wasn't the same after he had dated Riza, everything was different. It was as if he was seeing the world without colors, without emotions, or feelings. The world suddenly felt very dull and boring compared to what it used to be.

Gradually he began missing everything about her, even the way she nagged him to do his work. Now she didn't have to do that, for he did all his work in record time and got out of the office in a couple of hours, sometimes by mere lunch times.

He tried to date around, to get Riza out of his everlasting mind, but it failed. Soon, it was going around that the almighty Roy Mustang had lost his sexual luster. His ego evaporated, and he became sullen and introverted, not speaking, at all hardly except for the occasional hello if someone greeted him, or the stern 'Sir' if he was being addressed.

Slowly as he became more introverted his mind strayed to other places he made mistakes, and he thought what would have happened if he no longer existed. If he had no longer was there, would anyone miss him in a loving sense? Slowly his thoughts turned darker until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Until one night it became too much to bear for his mind, and he eliminated the problem indefinitely and permanently, letting his mind finally succumb to grateful- and eternal- rest.

Call this what you will. Call it dark, call it tragic, I pay no heed. This is what love can do to a soul who loves with all their mind and soul. Love can bring one to the highest of highs, and make them feel greater- or maybe equal- to god. Being loved and cherished and lead you to do things you never thought you could do without knowing that the one person you care for would be there waiting for you. But, it also comes with a bad side.

When love is taken away, it makes you feel empty. It makes you feel as if the last couple of times you spent with that person were all to waste, as if they never happened. They were merely a wonderful dream. It feels as if you are missing a piece of yourself, as if you are a person who has been addicted to ecstacy, then your source is taken away. Eventually you fall and collapse to the lowest of lows- rock bottom.

Sometimes it even drains you so much so that you can't even feel the heat from the barrel of the gun once you pull that trigger.


End file.
